


It Started with a Kiss

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Daminette, F/M, Nino and Chloe are Marinette's friends, Not all relationships are conducive to growth, Not all relationships are healthy, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Damian Al Ghul Wayne dated Marinette Dupain-Cheng when they were fifteen, and was pulled away a year later to deal with hero duties. Ten years later he's sent back to Paris on a mission, and he bumps into Marinette. They accidentally kiss and they remember what it was like all those years ago.Only problem? Marinette is to be married to Adrien Agreste.Good thing Damian's good at solving problems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	It Started with a Kiss

It started with a kiss, and suddenly Marinette was there again. She was fifteen years old and kissing the cute boy who'd come up to her and had asked her to dance. She was sixteen years old and sharing, what would be, her last kiss with her boyfriend Damian Wayne.

Marinette pulled away from the boy and looked at him, noticing that he'd left his hair as she liked it. Her eyes met his and suddenly she'd forgotten all about what she'd been doing.

"Damian?"

"Marinette?" Damian smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. The duo twirled for a moment before he returned the girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry I left like that."

She waved him off and smiled. "That was a decade ago. I've gotten over it. What've you been up to?"

Damian looked the girl up and down before his eyes drifted to the rock on her left hand. "You're engaged?"

She looked down at her hand before gasping. "The cake tasting!" She looked at Damian and smiled. "Come on. I've got a cake tasting appointment at this super high-end bakery. We'll talk there, and you'll get to meet my fiance." She grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him along after her.

Damian followed the girl, easily keeping pace. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't supposed to engage, he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone while he was in Paris. Why had he bumped into her?

He didn't notice as the girl pulled him into a bakery and didn't notice as she called out "Hi Maman! Hi Papa!" He did notice, however, her warm hand leaving his hand and he watched as she threw her arms around a blond boy's neck and kissed him.

Damian stood there, his feet stuck to the floor as he watched it happen. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Marinette pulled away from her fiance with a smile on her face. "Adrien, you remember Damian right?" She turned to look at Damian and missed the hurt look on his face. "Damian Wayne this is my fiance Adrien Agreste."

"It's nice to meet you, Damian. Mari's told me so much about you." Adrien held out his hand and Damian reluctantly shook it.

"It's a pleasure, Adrien."

Sabine and Tom brought over the testing slices, smiles on their faces until the noticed who all was in their bakery.

"Damian?" Sabine called after she put down the small plates of cake. "Is that really you?"

Sabine remembered the boy from a decade ago, he was almost always over for dinner or lunch and he had even helped clean up.

Tom remembered the boy who broke his daughter's heart but couldn't bring himself to be rude when he saw the intense look of hurt hidden in his eyes.

Damian turned to Tom and Sabine, a genuine smile on his face. "Hello again. I'm sorry I got so out of touch."

Tom waved his statement off with a laugh. "Nonsense. It's in the past. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

** ** ** **

Adrien sat next to Marinette, his hand curled protectively over her's. He remembered the months he'd spent helping her come back out of her shell. He remembered all those late nights as Ladybug and Chat Noir, he remembered every time he was there for her when she couldn't stop crying. He kept his glare to himself and enjoyed dinner with his girl and her parents.

"So what've you been up to Damian? Going to follow in your father's footsteps and take over his company?"

Damian smiled politely and shook his head. "Oh no. Not me. My brother Dick's going to take over for Dad." He turned to look at Mari with a genuine smile on his face. "Jason and Tim are going to work with him."

Mari smiled a smile that was reserved for Damian. "How's Kory? I heard she and Dick got married."

Adrien felt his temper rise before he calmed himself down again. He couldn't risk getting too angry, not with Hawk Moth still out there somewhere.

** ** ** **

Adrian stood at the alter his suit a beautiful combination of white and pale yellow. Beside him stood his father, Natalie, and Gori because he'd lost the fight to have Nino and Chloe stand with him. He looked over at Nino, one of Marinette's Bridesmen of Honour, and caught the smile and double thumbs up he'd shot him. He smiled back and turned to look at the grand doors as they opened.

Marinette walked through the doors escorted by her parents, a smile on her face. Her dress was beautiful and elegant, exactly what was expected of a future Agreste; the dress consists of a form-fitting bodice and a floor-length skirt done in a white Organza. Marinette tried to keep her disdain for the dress to a minimum but it was so hard when it was simply not her style.

Adrien smiled and accepted her hand from her father and his smile brightened when she handed her bouquet to Chloé.

The minister said all of the right things, they'd said their "I dos" but when it came time for the minister to say "if anyone gathered here has any reason that these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece" that everything crumbled around them.

Damian burst through the doors, his father and sisters to his left while his brothers flanked his right. His face was covered in sweat and what Marinette suspiciously believed to be blood, but at that moment he was the most gorgeous person alive. "I object!" Fell from his panting lips, his eyes held a hope that he wasn't too late.

Marinette tore herself away from Adrien and threw herself into Damian's arms. She placed a kiss to his lips and she knew, for the first time since he'd left all those years ago, that this was where she was meant to be.

** ** ** **

It was the beginning of August when the wedding happened. Damian wasn't in a suit but had a suit jacket on over his jeans and tee, his brothers and father stood behind him all in varying stages of casual to formal dress. Across from them stood Damian's sisters, Chloé and Nino all in a similar style.

The whole congregation turned to look at Marinette as she started down the aisle, accompanied by her parents but this time in a dress of her own design. It was a hi-low hem dress with the top in black and red which faded to the pink and white of the skirt, atop her head was a tiara decorated with tiny pink gems. Her face was split with a smile, Damian's smile, and she practically ran to him.

There was no one who said "I object" at this wedding because this wedding was a long time coming. And to think, it all started with a kiss.


End file.
